Tricked
by Navygirl4
Summary: CHAPTER 4 NOW UP. Back to Gibbs in his cell. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Spoilers: None

A/N: I know it is short but I hope the next one will be longer. Please read and review.

Tricked

Kate and Gibbs sit in the NCIS office late Friday evening. They are the only two left working for the night. They didn't want to have any work to come into on Monday. There had been complete silence in the office until Gibbs landline rang.

"Gibbs" he answered," …….Hello"

"Kate looked up from her work to see a confused look on Gibbs face as he hung up the phone.

"What's up?" Kate asked.

"A panicked male voice said to see what's at the corner of 4th and Monroe."

"Ok, lets go," Kate said as she grabbed her gun.

"Now hold on one moment, Kate. This could be a trap."

"True or it could be a murderer who got cold feet and didn't want his victim to die."

After a moment of hard thinking Gibbs agreed and said, "Fine lets go check it out."

They got the Sedan and headed to the corner of 4th and Monroe. The drive was about 25 min long and you could tell that they where both thinking hard of something other than what they where doing. When they got to the location they saw an empty warehouse. They both knew something was not right but they parked and continued in anyways.

They went in cautiously. They cleared every room before going to the next one and as the got to the third room they saw a body lying in a heap in the moon light coming in the window. Kate ran over and checked the mans pulse but it turned out he had already died. Gibbs sighed and pulled out his cell phone to call the rest of the team when the door slammed shut. Gas started to pour through the vent. Gibbs could not see where Kate was and visa versa.

"Kate," Gibbs yelled between the coughing and choking.

"Gibbs," Kate tried to say but the gas was in her eyes and her throat.

They both called for each other but they could not see anything.

Kate started to pass out but before she totally blacked out she saw a figure approach and whoever it was, was wearing a gas mask. She faintly heard the figure say "Hello again Kate."

TBC………… Hope you liked it please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Spoilers: None

A/N: This one is a little longer. Thanks for the reviews. Um to answer one question…I don't know if it will turn into a KIBBS I guess you will just have to find out.

Kate woke up with a headache. She looked around letting her eyes adjust to the almost pitch black room. The only light was coming in under the door. She tried to stand up only to find that her hands and feet were tied up.

At that moment it all came back to her. Her first thought was if Gibbs got away or if he was also captured, also if he was ok. Her second thought was who kidnapped her and why? She seemed to remember the man in the gas mask say something to her about seeing her again.

Her eyes had adjusted by now to the darkness and she saw that she was in a prison cell. Just as she could somewhat see the door opened and blinded her with light…….

Mean while the knockout gas had worn off of Gibbs by now. As he came back into consciousness he immediately started to get up. That got him no where for his hand and feet were also tied up. He rested his head back on the wall and started to remember what had happened…(flashback)…..Gibbs saw the gas enter the vents. His first thought was run and get out of there, but he couldn't leave Kate behind he had to find her.

"Kate," he yelled. He couldn't see anything thru the gas. He was fading fast it must be knockout gas. He saw a figure thru the fog and reached out to grad whoever it was. The person turned around reveling it to be a male with a gas mask on. He relized this person was probably the one who was trying to kidnap them so he punched him. He had to get out of the gas soon or he would be down so he ran for the door but never made it. Someone had hit him on the head and knocked him down. (End flashback)

He shifted his head on the wall and winced because he hit a large bump on his head. That must have been from being hit. He hoped Kate's ok. Wait where is Kate? Where was he? This was not the warehouse anymore. For all he knows they could be miles away from that warehouse. He could have been knocked out for hours depending on how powerful the gas was. He turned his body to see his hands behind his back. He was looking for his watch so he could check the time. His watch was gone.

Great he has no idea where he is or what time it is. There are no windows in the room so he can't tell by the sun.

He started to slip back into darkness again. The bump on the head was really hurting and he couldn't see anything. He had blacked out again.

TBC……………..Hope you liked it. I will reveille who the kidnapper is in the next chapter. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: None of them are mine. 

Spoilers: None

A/N: Please review I want to know if I am doing anything wrong or anything like that.

* * *

"Oh, Kate you are up," said the man entering her cell.

"Ari, I should have known."

"Kate my darling aren't you glad to see me?" Ari said as an evil grin spread across his face.

"No, I will never be glad to see you until I see you dead!"

"Oh, strong words Kate, very strong words. I would, if I where you, take a good look at you position. I don't think you should be saying such harsh things when at the snap of my fingers you could be dead yourself."

"Go to hell, Ari."

Ari just ignored the comment and just kept talking.

"Anyways Kate, I brought you your supper."

At that a tall muscular man, with a gun slung over his back, came in with a platter of food. On this platter there was soup and a roll with a glass of water.

"How am I supposed to eat this with my hands tied together?"

"Well now I can't trust you enough to untie you but I don't have time to feed you myself. Looks like you will have to promises me you won't do anything when I have you untied."

"What if I don't?"

"You won't be eating."

Kate thought for a moment and then finally promised to just eat and then get tied back up. So the tall guy with a gun untied her hands. She rubbed her wrists and when the guy started to get back up she hit him right in the stomach. He fell back down and she grabbed his head and hit it against the floor, knocking him out. She spotted a knife on his belt and grabbed it. She cut the rope around her feet and stood up. In all the commotion she didn't see where Ari went. She realized she was unarmed so she reached down and took the gun of the unconscious man. She ran to the door and stepped out into the hall only to see a dead end one way. So she turned and ran to the other end but didn't think that Ari would be waiting for her. She heard the click of a hand gun and turned around.

"Did you really think that it would be that easy?" Ari said as he stood a few feet behind her. "Drop the gun, Kate."

Kate backed up a little and then all at once threw her gun at Ari and ran. She hoped she was faster than him. She had no idea where she was going but she ran and turned left down a dimly lit hall way. She turned her head to see if Ari was close, but all she saw was a person diving at her. She hit the ground hard and Ari landed right next to her. She tried to get back up but she had hit her head and her legs where tired. Ari jumped over on to her and drew his gun. He pointed it right at her head and said, "I don't want to shoot you. Struggle and I just might have to."

TBC……………….I know you all probably knew who it was who captured them but I hope you liked it. Gibbs will be in the next chapter. Anyways please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine

Spoilers: None

A/N: Ok by request I will make this into more of a Kibbs story. I hope you are enjoying it so far. Please read and review.

* * *

Gibbs had been awake and lying on the floor for about 2 hours now. The only thing he could think of was if Kate was ok. He didn't think he could live if she died. He had to get out. He struggled with the rope around his wrists but had no luck. He was starting to develop blisters on his wrists. Even though he could not see much he looked around the room for something sharp. He saw a bed frame and figured that there might be something sharp. So he rolled over to the old bed frame and searched the frame. He found that one of the legs had been broken and there was a jagged edge.

He started to saw the rope on the edge. After about 5 min. of this the rope broke and fell to the ground. He reached down and untied his ankles and stood up. Now he had to figure out how to get out of this moldy cell. 'Well' he thought 'this place seems old enough I wonder…….' He went over to the wall and started pushing on the bricks. He went from wall to wall and finally found a loose brick. He pushed it thru and then tried to push another one but it wasn't budging. He thought for sec and then ran over to the old bed frame and broke the already half separated leg. He ran back to the wall and started jabbing the bricks and one by one the fell thru.

He made a whole just big enough to fit thru. He squeezed thru only to find himself in another room just like the one he came from. He went to the door and pushed on it hoping the lock was broken. It creaked open slowly. The only thing was there was a guard watching his door and he heard this door open. The guard came over to investigate and opened the door and stepped in to see why the door opened. The guard stepped right into a trap for Gibbs heard him coming and stepped back into the shadows. He hit the guard across the forehead with the bed leg.

He grabbed the guard's gun and stepped over the unconscious body into the hallway. He was blinded for a sec by the light that he hadn't seen in a day. He saw where the guard was posted and ran over and grabbed his cantina and took a long gulp of water. He put that over his shoulder and ran down the hallway looking for Kate's cell.

* * *

TBC……………….Will go back to Kate's struggle next chapter. Please read and review. 


End file.
